everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Royal Mythos
The Royal Mythos is a group of Royal-aligning students from Ever After High's Mythology Program, as well as a branch of the overall Royal cause, led by fairy tale student Apple White. The group aims to convert Rebel-aligning myth students, and to convince them to follow their mythical destinies, often at the expense of their own well-being. The group was founded by Heather von Olympus, in response to the formation of the Rebel Mythos, and is their self appointed leader. *The Royal Mythos is a specific subgroup of the Royal cause, and is not the ultimate authority for Royal-aligning Mythos, despite what Heather says. Students may certainly identify as Royals and desire to follow their destiny without joining the group. See their quotes here. See their epilogues here. Members # Heather von Olympus: Daughter of Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the Greek gods, as well as the leader of the group. She is absolutely satisfied with her destiny, and wants to convince all the Rebels in her stories to reconsider their stance, as it threatens her own destiny. She is known to use underhanded means to dissuade those from joining the Rebels, and constantly tries to sabotage them. She is known to associate with Apple White. # [[Helia Troy|'Helia Troy']]: 'TBA # [[Agape Cyprian|'Agape Cyprian]]:' Daughter of Aphrodite, Lady of the Doves. She is okay with her destiny, as it doesn't specify a partner, therefore she can marry whoever she likes, so she's chill. Like her friend Sandra, she doesn't mind Rebel rebelling and is okay with them and Roybels. She is kind, sweet, and charming. She is in love with fellow Royal Deene Hopebringer. # [[Wilma Gold|'Wilma Gold]]:' Daughter of Atalanta, the fastest runner in Greece. Wilma only plans to rewrite a bit of her destiny (the part where Atalanta and Hippomenes die), but other than that, she wants to follow it to the T. She's the fastest runner on campus, and originally wanted to join the Track and Shield team before finding out that, as a mythology student, she couldn't. She still runs every day for exercise, and to prepare for both her destiny and her dream of being an Olympic runner. # [[Summer Brander|'Summer Brander]]:' Son of Freyr, the Norse god of summer. Summer is extremely bossy, and a bit of a jerk, and insults the Rebels in any way he can think of; even insulting his own cousin, Valkyrie. He's not afraid to give the Royals some insults too. The reason why, however, is because, shortly after a falling-out, his dad went on a trip to the Alven Forest and never came back. Summer is extremely afraid that Freyr died, and awaits news every day, hoping to make amends. # [[Valerie de Milo|'Valerie de Milo]]:' Daughter of Venus, Roman goddess of love and beauty. One of the many daughters of Aphrodite, she is considered a child of Venus because she was born in Rome. Cunning, manipulative, and haughty, Valerie is not what you expect from a child of a love goddess. She is always willing to give some of her services to help the love-sick. For a price. # [[Cannisa Moirai|'Cannisa]]' ' # & Acacia Moirai: Daughters of Clotho and Atropos respectively. Cannisa is kind, enthusiastic, playful. Acacia is gentle, clever, serious. Laqueesha used to be in The Royal Mythos but now she is a Roybel. The two and Laqueesha are the future Fates so they decide all deaths. # [[Sandra Arcadian|'Sandra Arcadian']]:' Lion-like daughter of Atalanta and Hippomenes, she is a Royal who feels sympathy for Rebels that have suffered, and is perfectly fine with any Rebel not wishing to follow their destiny. She respects and treats Rebels and Roybels kindly. From this, a few Rebels also respect her back. In her slightly animalistic point of view, the Royals are lions standing their ground against wolves of pressure and stress. The Rebels are a runaway pack who just want to find a new place to build a colony in the fields of freedom and own-opinion. # 'Ivy Efiáltis: Daughter of Phobetor. Ivy is perfectly fine with her destiny, and is perfectly fine with some Rebels wanting to rebel. Her best friend/cousin is a rebel after all. Ivy dreams to be an author after her destiny as a goddess is over. # Jasper Rai: Daughter of the Raiju, Jasper is a new student to Ever After Mythology Program only coming during the Dragon Games year. Despite that, Jasper is proud to become the next Raiju even if she might not be able to change into a lightning beast that is. Although a Royal, she still respects the Rebels, as she later beings to date one . # Garrett Blackburn: Son of the Phoenix, Garrett is a transfer from Monster High, like Leah Nemean. While a Royal, Garrett also wants to find his own path at the same time. He respects the Rebels and has no issue standing up for them. # [[JD Empress|'JD Empress']]:' Daughter of the Jade Emperor, haughty, mean and spoiled, she's practically another Heather. She's one of Heather's yes-friends and has no issues emotionally beating down or even physically hurting the Rebels, especially Huli Shang, the Rebels' leader. # [[Minami Mizuno|'Minami Mizuno]]:' Daughter of Toyotama-hime. On the surface she is shown to be a proper, polite lady but that is merely a facade for her true nature. Belittling and cruel, she hates Rebels from her pantheon and often tries to make them second guess themselves. She is shown to be quite competent in combat but is easily beaten by her arch-enemy Hebi Hachibi, a Rebel. # [[Tsuki Hime|'Tsuki Hime]]:' Daughter of Kaguya, just as mean and belittling as Heather and cruel as JD. She considers herself the most important Japanese myth as her story is very well known and well loved. She thinks of Rebels as disgusting yokais and would often bully them for amusement, though this resulted in her getting her teeth broken by Musette Reflection, a Rebel, after she insulted her boyfriend. # '''Hero Şervan: '''Son of Gilgamesh, Hero believes the Fates have made the right decision naming him the successor of his father's myth. He hates the Rebel Mythos just as much as Heather does, especially Fang Serpent, Tiamat's son. # '''Nu-Wang Zhou: '''Daughter of the First King of Zhou, she thinks that Huli Shang should've perished all those years ago and tries to belittle her as much as possible. # '''Branwen Odinson: '''Son of Odin, Branwen lives by a Darwinist view and feels that the Rebels are weak and thus shouldn't live. Proud and entitled, he is ready to shove any one down from the heights of Asgard. After Two Years Too Long, he contently settles in the mortal world as a black ops private and spy for a government agency alongside his enemy-turned-best friend, Shield Roma. # '''Skylark Elisian: '''Nephew of Endymion the Sleeper. He is lazy, super lazy in fact he's willing to fall asleep forever. He has a huge crush on Serenity Mania, the next Selene, and often tries to convince her to follow her destiny so they could be together, albeit he's asleep and they have 50 kids. Possibly one of the most shallow of all the Royals. After the events of Victory is Ours he returns to Elis and eventually becomes king. # '''Damon Eurotas: '''Successor to Menelaus, King of Sparta. He seems to be one of the more violent Royals, and looks to be willing to beat up more than a few Rebels. However, he is much more sensitive than he lets on, and is truly only a Royal because of the expectations of him to be a warrior king of Sparta. # '''Narcy Lake: '''TBA # [[Ife Oshogbo|'Ife Oshogbo:]]' '''Daughter of Osun. Ambitious and ready to do anything to get what she wants, Ife Oshogbo is a Royal who wants to follow her destiny to a 'T'. She believes belittling Rebels will only make them protest more, so doesn't stomp on them but rather dismisses them. # [[Silje Spearbringer|'Silje Spearbringer']]':' Daughter of the Valkyrie Geiravör. Silje is proud to be a Valkyrie, but does have some issues of her own. But she pushes them aside to strive to be the best she can. She is also part of The Valkyrie Squad with her "cousins". Despite being a Royal, she respects the Rebels since she is dating a Rebel. # '''Tyria Scar ' # & Corvide Scar: 'Two of the fraternal triplet daughters of Morrigan the Celtic Goddess of War, Death and Strife. Tyria was given strife and Corvide was given death. Unlike their youngest triplet sister, Ebony Scar, they are proud of their destinies and thus sides with the Royals. Cold, sadistic and cruel they embody what Morrigan wants in her daughters and consider Ebony to be the runt of the litter. # '''Mercy Redemption: '''Daughter of Eleos, the Goddess of clemency and compassion. Unlike most of the Royal Mythos, Mercy pities and genuinely cares about the Rebels and their well being. Especially those who have been abused, neglected and forsaken. Even though she is a Royal she happily settles down in the human world after Two Years Too Long and becomes a psychiatrist and rehabilitation expert. # 'Celosia Hyrr: Daughter of Surtr, the king of the fire jotun, as well as Ignatius Hyrr's twin sister. Since Ignatius rejected his destiny, Celosia was more than happy to take up the torch and become the future queen of flames. She has the personality for it, too: short-tempered, determined, and generally angry, not afraid to insult anyone who doesn’t agree with her. She has a fierce rivalry with Summer Brander, since their parents are fated to kill each other during Ragnarok, but many students think they're secretly harboring crushes on each other. She wields Laevateinn, a flaming broadsword named after her father's. # [[Cascade de Mare|'Cascade de Mare']]:' Daughter of Neptune, the Roman God of the Seas. Cascade is perfectly fine with becoming the next God(dess) of the Sea and is happy to accept her destiny. Despite her temper, Cascade gets along fairly well with everyone. # 'Oia Iyansan: Daughter of Oya, the Yoruba goddess of violent storms, and her consort Shango. Being very violent and stormy herself, Oia sees herself as the best option for the destiny, and so she identifies as a Royal. Like many Rebels, Oia owns a weapon, a double ended sword fused with a double ended axe that functions like a boomerang(called Revolution). # Raaja Parameshvar: '''The successor to Rama the hero of the Epic of Ramayana. Shallow, vain and self-centered he is the opposite of the benevolent and righteous hero he is destined to play. He is a womanizer and is also known to be a heart breaker to many unfortunate girls who dated him. # '''Lusus Cliffside: Daughter of Scylla the 8 headed monster. She likes the way people fear her and is sadistic and ruthless in nature. She is willing to do anything to make the Rebels fall. # Umiko Uzuma: The successor of Kushinadahime. She is pretty much your typical spoiled brat and would often try and hurt the Rebels as much as she can. She also has goals to date Arashi Namikaze despite being aware that he's with someone else. # Felicia mac Cumhaill: Granddaughter of Fionn mac Cumhaill, leader of the Fianna. Despite her father and grandfather being benevolent heroes, she is nothing like them. She is a self-absorbed player who will do anything to get her way. # '''Ilia Sol: '''Daughter of Huitzilopchtli, the god of the sun and sacrifices. Ilia revels in her father's fame and glory and enjoys belittling others. Even those like Aira de Kan whom she proclaims as her arch nemesis. Category:Groups